


Hands On

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Other, This is still X/Reader fiction isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-sequel to "In The Palm Of My Hand", which delves deeper into the love of our fellow Sim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

"Oh, sweet hell, you’re so good,” Mortimer breathed out, his senses ablaze from the hand against his cock. “She was right, you’re incredible.” It rose skyward, intensely stiff and slick. A hint of essence burst from its tip and trailed down his twitching shaft. Soft lids fell against his eyes, nearly obscuring their dark, gleaming pools. Pale cheeks had reddened in turn, imbuing him with a sated, dreamy glow. 

Likewise, the Player’s own lust burned on, nearly overwhelming in its scope. What his beloved his brought on earlier reached its peak, threatening to burst from within. But as long as Mortimer’s bare, heated form lay within reach, they restrained themselves for his sake. Dark, gleaming orbs glanced up, appearing as though their owner knew of their struggle.

“Hold off for a moment,” he commanded them as their virtual palm dragged along his shaft. “There’s something I want to try.” It ceased to move for the time being, its very tips along his tender underside. As they peered into his pleading eyes, Mortimer gave them a quick nod and glanced back down. “Let me suck on your fingers. Trust me, you’ll understand soon enough.” At his call, their cursor met slick lips and soon fell to his desire. 

“Incredible, just incredible,” the Player breathed out as he lapped at their warm digits. “First Bella, now you. I know I should feel dirty, but this is just too hot!” They blinked a few times, still astonished by what had been. They knew of his fabricated world and its quirks since the beginning; While much fuss was made over all aspects of their lives, including carnal matters, it was here that it truly felt real. As their senses returned, they became aware of their fingers, now intensely warm and wet. “Aw, what the hell, go for it!” 

Encouraged by their enthusiasm, Mortimer sucked on their digits with a frenzied hunger. ”You’re as bad as your wife!” they cried out as he gazed up with an intrigued expression. “And to think, you wouldn’t take me in game. All that flirting and I couldn’t even tempt you once.” They glanced below, only to be greeted by his gleaming orbs, full of desire and hunger. 

Despite the digits he held in his mouth, he manged to smile sheepishly back. A faint flush painted his features, now soft and ethereal. As more muffled moans became audible, the Player’s cheeks reddened as well, nearly scandalized by Mortimer’s wanton affections. “Now I’ve got you right here, just like a little bitch!” the Player exclaimed with a hint of sly teasing. “Isn’t that just nuts?” 

At once stuck by their eagerness, Mortimer pulled away from their digits, leaving a string of saliva in his wake. Its trail fell from their tips, only to linger along his reddened lips. “It’s best not to dwell on such matters,” he purred out with a rakish grin. “But I know what to do.” He arched up, displaying his trim, taut frame. With a final wave of his hand, he eased down and sat on the “floor” as his beloved had.

His full, slick cock remained in full view, its flesh now painted with the warm glow along his frame. With a glance upward, he motioned below, ready to burst. “Come on, I’ve got you ready,” Mortimer commanded as the Player nodded back. “No teasing, just get me off!” At his call, their cursor returned to his shaft, where it pumped at its stiff length. Their movements became fluid and frenzied, drawing sparks within himself. As he arched his back, he burst, sending a jolt of warm seed upon their palm. 

As he basked in his afterglow, his companion busied themselves with other matters. “I’ve wondered since then,” the Player asked aloud, drawing Mortimer’s attention forward. “It’s probably stupid, but-” They hesitated for a moment, their breath hitched in their throat. He glanced up, dark orbs brimming with a perverse sort of delight. Their gleam soon captivated once more, causing their unease to vanish into the ether. “Are all Sims like you two?”

He cocked his head in kind, unsure if he dared reveal the secrets of his ilk. Though their dual realities had met through their trysts, Mortimer knew all could blend entirely. As he pondered the very notion, the Player gazed at him, their eyes soft and bright. Their own lust remained, but it was lessened by a tender kindness. One that encouraged his own curiosity. “Why don’t you find out?” he replied on soft breath. “Make yourself as we are and stick them into our world, then.” 

At his request, the Player jerked back, at once intrigued and stunned by he’d called for. As they contemplated the logic behind it all, memories of the past returned in droves. All the time they’d devoted to Mortimer’s kind, all the pleasure they’d gotten from playing with their “little china dolls”. A warm smile crept onto their lips, to which they knew what was to be done. 

 

Once their Sim was complete, the Player took a deep breath, still unsure of what was to come. Prior their talk, they hadn’t built any new homes from scratch, reasoning there was no need for any. Now with their virtual self within sight, they sank into their chair and tilted their head up. Against the backdrop of pale tile, Willow Creek’s reaches flashed within, its verdant scope like an otherworldly Arcadia. Through it all, a lone home came to mind, perfectly suited for containing a lone being. 

Now sated with their decision, the Player’s head jerked down, their eyes on the screen once more. In an instant, their hand graced the mouse and sent the cursor about. As their virtual self stared back, eyes ablaze, they finalized their design. With more calculated clicks here and there, they saved their creation into the given world for prosperity. In a blur of ivory and emerald, their Sim found themselves standing outside of the little “starter” home.

From behind the computer’s screen, Willow Creek’s expanse appeared as lively as ever. The phantom sense that’d been present among Mortimer and Bella returned, all encompassing in its weight. Though the Player’s physical self remained in their seat, they could feel warm sun and soft breeze against their skin. It was as though they truly existed between both realms, that of God and man’s creation. 

Before they could dwell on the implications once more, the click of heels could be heard from within the computer. With no outside prompting whatsoever, their virtual form turned back, glassy orbs on their “visitors”. Their mouth fell in utter shock, at once delighted and stunned to see the Goths in the “flesh”. Bella cradled a silver plate in her hand, bearing the tell-tale fruitcake of the programmed Welcome Wagon. Since he carted no such burden, Mortimer waved back, his lips set into a sly, knowing smile.

“Welcome home, love,” he greeted them as he drew closer. “Darling, why don’t we introduce ourselves properly this time around?” With a knowing shake of her head, Bella followed suit, careful to hold onto her plate. And although their physical form retained its sentience, it echoed within their virtual reality, seeming just as “real” as ever. As Mortimer and Bella draped themselves upon the Player, they sank into their embrace, assured they’d found their home away from home.


End file.
